


One More Night

by kam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam/pseuds/kam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Johnlock written for the BBC Kink Meme Prompt:<br/>(inspired by Maroon 5's song "One More Night")</p>
<p>Established relationship. Sherlock and John fight every day.</p>
<p>After fights, John usually leaves in a huff, blows off steam at a pub or goes gambling, comes back home and has sex with Sherlock. This happens every day. John constantly tells himself "just one more night, then I'm done." But he never follows through. He wants to leave, but can't for some reason.</p>
<p>Up to author whether they sort themselves out or if they finally break it off. Happy ending or no happy ending--all is fine with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Rated solely for the word 'fucking.'

It was the eighth time this month, and the month wasn’t even halfway over. John knew, he _knew_ he should just… Well, just what, really? Just leave? Just walk out on… Whatever it was that Sherlock had become? Because they’d passed flatmates a long time ago, and friends a while after that, and Christ, was there even a word for what they were now? Lovers, God no, and boyfriends was just as bad. Friends with benefits didn’t fit, as there was more… _Permanence_ in what they had. Maybe there was no term for them, best friends who had sex and fought and yelled and screamed and stormed out and came back and had more sex. And every time, after John had left, when he’d decided he had _fucking had it_ , that this was _it_ , that it was _over_ , like clockwork, that SMS would come through. Two words and a set of initials, that was all it took to break his resolve. _One more night_ , he would sigh. _He can have one more night_.

 

“Come home. SH.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shortshortshort.  
> When did I get so lazy?  
> Nvm, I always was.


End file.
